The 6 runaways
by xoQuxxnbeexo
Summary: Tye has had enough and so has his girlfriend, Skylar. But what if there were 6 escaped captives of the Reach? Will they stay together or will mixed feelings drive the group apart. Tye/Oc


This is my first story so PLEASE PLEASE review, enjoy!

* * *

Skylar spots Tye and Jaime on the courtyard, "Hey guys!" she yells and runs over to them.

"Hey Sky." Tye says more upset then usual. Only Tye calls her Sky because he says it's a cute nickname for her.

Skylar frowns," What happened? Trouble at home again?"

"Yeah..." Skylar starts to talk but Jaime beats her to it. "It's okay hermano, what ever is going on me and Skylar will be there for you." "Thanks guys, your the best."

Skylar looked up at Tye's face, and wished with all her heart that there was more she could do for him. She hated seeing him like this. She hasn't gotten used to Tye caking like his world has ended. No matter how much he tried to hide it Skylar and Jaime could always tell when something was wrong.

It all started when him mom got a boyfriend named Maurice. They were always getting into 'disagreements'. And his mom never does anything about it.

But its not like Skylar had her own problems. Her life at home is lonely, her dad never talks to her... Ever. All she wants is love and a little attention. But obviously since her dad is to busy with his life he has no time for his daughter. So she finds that love with Tye and Jaime.

The bell rang and Jaime departed from the Tye and Skylar walking to their classes. They walk in unbearable silence, until Tye thankfully breaks it.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Sky. I know you, what's wrong."

She sighs before speaking quietly, "I can't stand seeing you like this. I mean look at you!" They stop walking so they are now face to face.

" You have bandaids all over you, seem more angry than usual, and keep threatening to run away! And every time you come back I just feel like punching you for leaving me!" She yells way too loudly and all the students in the hall stare at them.

"Whoops... Umm sorry..." Skylar said slightly embarrassed. "Tye, I'm just a little mad because you act like the only one of us that has problems. We all have problems, some secret and some not. My dad doesn't talk to me, in fact he hates me. After my mom died he didn't look at me, talk to me, or listen to me. I think it's because I look so much like my mom, so even if I ran away he wouldn't care. But I'm over it... It's been going on for so long, I don't even notice it"

"Obviously your not."Tye said wiping the tears off her face.

"Sorry..." She whispered before running to the bathroom, leaving Tye in the hall.

* * *

After that all Tye wanted to do was make his classes go faster so he could see Skylar. During history Tye asked Jaime if he'd seen Skylar and only got a no. "So can anyone tell me why..." He couldn't focus on his classes, at all.

'Come on ring... ring' Tye thought while he tapped his pen on the desk.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"YES!"

"Mr. Longshadow, does my class bore you?"

"No." He answered before rushing out of the classroom so she couldn't ask any more questions.

"Dude! What was that!" Jaime asked when he finally caught up to his best friend.

"Sorry, have to find Sky."

" She said she was going to wait at my house for us."

"I asked you... Where... In there...!" Tye said truly frustrated.

"We were learning. I didn't want get in trouble... Again."

Tye groaned and responded annoyed, "Let's go."

* * *

When they get to Jaime's house Skylar's not there. But thankfully she didn't lie to them, she and Jaime's mom talked about her dad and how he got yet another shift at work to spend as little time as possible at home... And with Skylar. His mom just told her to try to talk to him.

Which didn't work, with that one extra shift he was now never home. Skylar looked all around the house for him and no luck. She went to her room and cried. And in that same moment Tye and Maurice got into another 'disagreement'.

He calls Skylar after and tells her he's running away, for real this time. And if she really wants to she can go with him. "Yeah, I'm sure. Meet me by my house then we can go to the bus station. Call me when you get here.

When they got to the bus station Tye called Jaime so him and Skylar could goodbye. Then it happened. Someone came up behind them and kiddnapped them. The last thing Tye heard was hearing Skylar's soft muffled scream that would haunt him forever.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
